


I don't want to be alone

by LilyTheVillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheVillian/pseuds/LilyTheVillian
Summary: A modern AU where Robin uncovers a curse. Will her friends be able to save her?





	1. Be my Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Now please note I'm throwing one piece characters in left right and center, and some of them may seem a little weird to put in where I do, but I hope you enjoy! I'm really excited about this idea! Also if you see any typos could you send me comment? Thank you! :D

When Nico Robin walked up to the dig site, the thing that she was alarmed by, wasn’t the police cars, but the fire truck. After all, even though the site had been opened recently they had found some interesting artifacts. Perhaps something had been stolen. But grass, dirt, and rock catching on fire? And there didn’t appear to be any signs of a fire either. 

She made her way through the small barrage of emergency vehicles only to again be surprised. 

“Nami?” Robin asked, “I haven’t seen you since college.” Nami was now working in social services in childcare. Holding her hand was a very disgruntled and pale looking boy. Nami turned around and grinned seeing her. 

“Robin!” She cried making her way toting the small child in her wake, “Its been ages!” The two hugged, “Last I heard you were in Greece!” 

“Oh yes, I was. The climate there was wonderful. I got transferred here after the museum got bought,” Robin smiled and looked down at the miserable child, “Who's this you’ve got with you?”

Nami put a hand on the boy’s shoulder nudging him forward, “This is Law. Law this is my dear friend, Robin shoes an archaeologist. Say hello!”

“Hey archaeologist-ya,” Law said flatly. 

“It's, nice to meet you,” Robin smiled, “Law, what a nice name. “

“Sure,” Law said flatly. 

“Do you know whats going on here?” Robin asked looking around

“I thought Law would enjoy a ride on a firetruck,” Nami told Robin, “So I got Luffy, he’s the local firefighting hero around here, to give us a ride. He saw his policeman friend, Zoro and decided to stop.”

“Ahh I see,” Robin said looking around.

“Did you have fun, Law?” Nami asked him.

“No,” Law said flatly.

“Hopefully there hasn’t been anything stolen,” Robin commented casually. 

Nami looked over to where Zoro and Luffy stood, right on the edge of the dig site. Luffy was laughing about something. 

“Hard to tell,” Nami said looking back and forth between Zoro’ stoic scowl, and Luffy’s laughing face, “Let's go ask.”

The two friends made their way up to them. Nami was still dragging Law all the way. 

“Has there been a robbery, officer?” Robin asked Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, “No, I’m just here to guard the site.”

Luffy laughed, “Hey put him here ‘cuz headquarters figured he wouldn’t be able to get lost on the job.”

Zoro gulped scowling at Luffy but noticing that Nami had a kid with her, refrained from swearing. 

“Oh that’s good, I was worried,” Robin said relieved.

“Don’t worry nothing will be stolen while I’m here,” Zoro said and then pointed a finger at Law and leaned in, “Do you know what I do to scowly-miserable-looking brats like you?”

“Beat them up?” Law suggested. 

“Unfortunately I’m not allowed,” Zoro told him and then rumbled in the back of his car for a second before pulling out a white teddy bear three times as large as Law’s head, “THis,” Zoro said dropping the bear into Law’s arms. 

“Aww, how nice of him,” Nami cooed at Law, “Now what do you say?”

“I’m going to call him Bepo,” Law stated.

“that's not what you say! What do you say?!” Nami demand.

Law paused an then offered, “I don’t want you dead?”

“Heh, good enough for me kid,” Zoro laughed. 

“We really got to work on your manners, don't we, little guy?” Nami chuckled patting the top of Law’s hat.

Luffy looked over at Robin,”So you’re Nami’s friend.” He grinned, “You should be my friend!”

Robin paused not entirely sure what to make of the man. His grin which barely stayed inside his face, the openness in his voice (it sounded like he would tell you his darkest nightmare if you just asked), and the complete un-mature way he made his request. He was wearing an odd necklace, it was gold and looked like a stretching arm.

“Don’t worry,” Nami said her eyes fondly resting on Luffy for a moment, “I’m pretty sure if he bit, I would have found out by now.” Luffy laughed. ANd slowly Robin offered a small smile.

“I don’t see why not,” She told him. 

Down from the dig site huffed up a very angry looking orange bean. She had a massive pink sun hat on. Pouting she surveyed the people around Robin. 

“All you idiots, better have a good reason to keep our best archaeologist busy!” She said brutally finger pointing at them. 

As the finger landed on Zoro, he tch-ed and scowled deeper. 

“Sorry Koala,” Robin smiled, “My old friend Nami is here so I was saying hello.”

Koala paused and then shrugged, “I guess its okay then.”

“Anyway I need to get going,” Nami said giving Robin another hug, “Hey! When do you stop working?”

“Six or so,” Robin told her, “We can’t work well in the dark.”

“Great!” Nami nodded, “How about we get caught up after?”

Robin nodded and smiled, “That’ll be fun. “

“We should all go to Sanji’s!” Luffy exclaimed promptly inviting himself, “Zoro! You coming?” 

The policeman gave a shrug, “Don’t have anything better to do.”

“Great!” Luffy exclaimed walking back towards his firetruck. Nami rolled her eyes and shook her head, yet she still was smiling. SHe mouthed over to Robin: Sorry. 

“See you later!” Nami called taking Law’s hand. 

“Goodbye!” Robin said waving. 

Koala grabbed Robin’s arm and ran off with her before Robin could say another word with Zoro.

……..  
Plenty of people do not have the patience for digging in the dirt all day, but Nico Robin was another story. With a large purple sunhat donned on her head, she got straight to work. The dig site had been divided into four squares, and Robin had a whole corner all to herself. 

She laid out her tools one by one. She had a good array of tools to continue uncovering the curved piece of wood, that was quite firmly buried. Many small stones and rocks were slowing her down considerably. 

The piece of wood was barely intact as it was so this was quite the considerable task. Robin took out her towel and dug away at the rocks. The sun quickly rose over head.

Robin sat back looked at her progress the piece of wood was now almost uncovered. It was curved as if it had made up the hull of a ship, but that didn’t make much sense considering the nearest body of water was about twenty miles ways.

Now only if she could get rid of that one rock the wood should come right now. 

“Robin!” called Kaola from the white tent at the center of the site, “Its lunch time! Anne brought sushi!”

Robin got up and started to make her way over to the tent, when she noticed the policeman, Zoro, still standing out by his car. He hadn’t taken off his jacket and was sweating quite profusely through it. In his one hand was a barbell and he was slowly curling up and down. 

Even though Robin had only been part of the team for a few weeks, she very much knew how badly Anne overestimated the amount of food to bring. It was as if she didn’t realize that there were people who had smaller appetites than her. 

“Officer,” Robin called, “You look like your roasting hot. How about you come in and have lunch?” SHe pointed towards the tent. 

He paused for a second, “Alright.” he said setting his weight down and headed over. 

Anne looked over at Robin upset as she quickly made up her plate, “Ugh Robin you can’t just invite more people. THere might not be enough food for everyone.”

Jinbe, the team leader of the group, laughed, “Anne you always make enough to feed a small army! Don’t worry about it.” He looked back at Anne only too see her fast asleep in a chair her plate of sushi dangerously close to tripping over. 

Jinbe shook his head and tutted. That Anne. Koala promptly took Anne’s plate from her and started munching.  
Zoro walked in, “Thanks for the offer.” He said nodded taking a plate from the table and filling it up. 

“Please,” Jinbe smiled, “Eat as much as you can!” 

An extra chair was pulled up for Zoro. Everyone ate and talked about what they were working on and how many damn rocks were wedged into the soil. It seemed to Robin that Zoro was scowling at Anne, but perhaps that was just his face and he just happened to be facing her. 

Anne woke up, “Hey who the hell took my plate!” She yelled angrily. Koala giggled and slid her plate back over.

“I thought, “The Officer spoke up, his voice had an edge to it that wasn't there before, “That you were finding yourself in Africa.” His eyes narrowed on Anne.

“Oh hey Zoro didn’t see you there,” Anne said and then sighed leaning back, “Look I just got here a few weeks back. And Luffy’s birthday is soon! I wanted to surprise him! So you’d better shuddup about this.” SHe glared menacingly over at her.

“Tch fine,” His scowl seemed to lessen.

Everyone else was still talking or munching, but Robin curiosity had now been perked.

Zoro’s expression softens into a slightly less angry looking, “You know everyone here had been worried about you. You didn’t even go to the funeral. Just up and left leaving Luffy with just a shitty note about going to Africa.” 

Anne winced a little, “I know I have a lot to make up for. But, Luffy’s my brother he can’t hold a grudge against me.”

Zoro snorted about, seemingly amused, “He can’t hold a grudge at all.” 

Anne chuckled, “Nope. Not a bit.” 

“I didn’t know you had family here,” Robin remarked. 

Anne gulped sushi and then obnoxious wiped rice off her face, “Yea, it's my old hometown. It’s good to be back.” 

The conversation drifted as everyone finished eating and then dealt with the task of splitting up the leftovers. Anne took the majority, but everyone else got quite a fair sized portion as well. They packed the split up leftovers back into Anne’s massive cooler. 

Zoro started to walk back to his car, but then paused, “Can’t believe your cooking still isn’t better, than the shitty cook’s.” 

Anne laughed and shook her head, “It's good to be back.”


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin starts to hang out with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Pushing this out in two days was crazy! I'm giving myself four next time. If you see any mistakes please point them out!

Right at six o’clock, Nami pulled up in her car. Robin said goodbye to her co-workers and got in.

“I'm so glad that you’re working in this town, Robin!” Nami smiled, “It'll be so great to hang out and do stuff again!” Robin nodded

“Yes, it will,” Robin paused, “Nami, there is something I need to ask.” Nami’s smile fell. 

“Yeah?” Nami asked nervously. 

“Why did you ignore my calls?” Robin asked, “I was trying to keep in touch. But then one day your number went dead.”

Nami bit her lip, “Sorry, I was being stupid.” She said Robin, “I just wanted to leave everything behind! Even the one good thing I had. Just start all over! Have no one know about the gangs and all the horrible things that happened that I was--we were trapped in.”

Robin gave Nami a small reassuring smile, “Its okay. I understand completely.” 

Nami shook her head, “It wasn’t right of me! By the time I figured that out I didn’t have your number or anything.” Nami sighed, “And my past didn’t even stay hidden either.”

“Oh no, Nami, I hope you won’t leave,” Robin said. Nami shook her head.

“No, it’s actually okay. Kinda a relief knowing that Luffy doesn’t care,” Nami smiled, “He thought I was strong.” She laughed, “And gave me his hat and told me told to keep it till I wasn’t bothered by it anymore.” 

Robin smiled, finally Nami was happy, and in a good place too. And it sounded like she was in love too. Hopefully, she doesn’t die from a broken heart. 

“The very next day I gave it back,” Nami wiped at her eyes, “Luffy, Zoro, the whole gang, everyone here is wonderful. You’ll fit right in.”

Robin nodded. I hope I don’t destroy the ground, she thought. “That would be nice.” 

First, the two stopped by Robin's apartment to drop off her leftovers. The building was one of the few old brick buildings in the city. Poppies grew up in front in droves. ANd cute little window sills were on each window.

“What a wonderful charm this place has! Great pick Robin!” Nami commented following her. Robin paused.

“My place is pretty empty,” Robin told her, “You don’t have to come.”

“Nonsense!” Nami declared dragging Robin to her own apartment.

There isn’t much to say about Robin’s roomy apartment. The roominess of it was unintentional, it was simply empty. A single couch, lamp, and bookshelf was all that initiated the first room. In the kitchen were table and chairs. Robin placed her leftovers in a near-empty fridge.

“Robin I’ve got to take you out shopping!” Nami told her, “I didn't think your place would be this empty!”

Robin smiled, “I’ve been spending all my time at the site. It would be nice to go shopping.”  
….  
Robin and Nami arrive at the quaint little restaurant known as Baratie. There was an incredible aroma wiping through the air. The light in the restaurant was soft, giving it a cozy atmosphere. Luffy and Zoro were already there sitting at the counter. Luffy’s legs were kicking back and forth. 

The bell dinged as Nami opened the door. Up perked the Chef’s head. ANd much to Robin’s surprise vaulted himself over the counter to kiss Nami’s hand.

“Nami-swan,” He cooed, “It is wonderful to see you as always!” He would have been cute, Robin decided, but something about the look in his eye seemed very perverted. 

“Sanji,” Nami smiled, “This is, Robin my friend.” The chef perked up seeing another woman.

“Robin,” Sanji breathed in, “You look simply exquisite--”

Zoro turned around in his seat, “Shut up pervert and leave them alone!” 

“Damn moss-head!” yelled the CHef then turned back towards the ladies, “Please have a seat! Have anything you want! It’d all on the house for two such lovely young ladies.”

The two sat down and the policeman tch-ed at Sanji shaking his head, “Good thing you only like ladies, otherwise, you’d be broke.”

 

Sanji’s eyes flared, “Women are the only ones worth loving, you shit officer.”

“Meh, what’d you say?!” Zoro demanded standing up. Luffy’s stomach growled.

“Can you fight later,” Luffy whined, “I’m hungry!” 

The two unwilling backed down. 

“Sanji’s cooking is the best, Robin,” Luffy told her, “Everything he makes is delicious!”

Robin nodded looking over the menu, “Everything on here looks good.”

Everything talked loudly. All stories and laughter as Sanji cooked. Zoro was quieter than the others but still came in everyone once in awhile with a snort and jeering remark. 

“Robin have you found anything cool, yet?” Luffy asked looping her into the conversation. Robin thought back to the curved piece of wood that she had dug up. A splinter of it was heading up to a lab. Right now they didn’t know much about it, but hopefully, they would find something interstring out about it from the tests. 

“We, have actually,” Robin told him, “The team has started to uncover the foundations of a house and I’ve gotten out a piece of wood. It’d curved like it was part of a hull.” 

“Like on a ship?” Luffy asked.

“How odd,” Zoro said looking at her with an expression Robin hadn’t seen before, which appeared to be a smile, perhaps. 

 

“We won’t know for certain until it gets back from the lab,” Robin nodded, “That is going to tell us a lot more than we do right now.”

“Food’s done,” Announced Sanji. He sat a plate fruit salad down in front of Nami, a platter of grilled meat for Luffy, Zoro had sashimi, and for Robin was a strew. The scent of grilled meat, carefully chosen herbs, and the sweet thick armor of the stew was almost too much for anyone to bare. Keeping themselves from drooling on the floor everyone tucked on in. Sanji smiled. It was always good seeing everyone enjoy themselves.

Robin ate slowly taking each bite of the strew one at a time, savoring the chunks of potato and beef, the hint of sweetness in the broth. SHe looked up from her dish, “You really are an incredible cook, Sanji!” She exclaimed. 

“Why, thank you Robin-chan!” Sanji said putting down a basket of sweet sticky rolls. Robin couldn’t help but smile at the title of chan being put on her. Even if he had only known her for less than an hour the tilt of endearment was quite sweet. 

….

On Robin’s day off instead of going to the site, she headed out to the shopping center that Nami told her about. Nami was very insistent that Robin come and somehow both Zoro and Luffy seemed to have been invited too. 

Robin went to the food crout where everyone was supposed to be waiting for her. At the crout sat Zoro and Nami at a table. Zoro looked much more relaxed than when he was in uniform. He wore a plain white shirt and green shorts. Nami had on a crop top and jeans.

Zoro glanced over and spotted Robin, “Hey, Robin” He called standing up.

“Hello,” Robin said smiling.

“Robin!” Nami gave her a hug. “Its a shame, but Luffy couldn’t make it. There's been a break out of fires on the south side.”

“Oh no,” Robin said casually,” I hope everyone doesn't die.” A smirk drew on Zoro's lips. This woman, he thought to himself. 

Robin’s apartment was so empty, that it wasn’t hard to find things for it. A few stands, lamps, a small tv, and a few DVD series. Nami recommenced Ouran High School Host Club, Zoro suggested Bleach.

“Robin look at this!” Nami said poting at a wall covered with posets.

“That would bright my place up wouldn't it?” Robin smiled looking at them. A lot of them were of famous bands. But one she couldn't place. It was of a shirtless man with a firefighter helmet on, freckled covered his face.

“Who is that?” Robin asked

“Ace.” Zoro answered before Nami could, “He was Luffy's brother. And was a pretty big hero too.”

“Oh,” Robin murmured looking back at it, “This town loves there heroes.”

In the end, Robin got a small poster of a flower. At the checkout, Nami frowned looking around

“Drat it,” She exclaimed, “I think he got lost.” I need Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Robin took her bag from the cashier and glanced around.

“He was right behind us. Wasnt he?” SHe asked.

Nami sighed, “He does this all the time! You turn around for a second and bam he's gone! Just like a toddler!”   
Robin laughed.

The two started to look around for Zoro, after all, how hard could it be to find a scowling green haired man? But no sign of him could be seen around the nearby shops.

“Don’t you have his number?” Robin asked. Nami shook her head.

“No, I only have Luffy’s,” She told Robin, “Normally the whole gang shows up and then either Luffy or Usoop calls him.”

“The whole gang?” Robin asked peering through the window of a jewelry store--no Zoro there.

“Yeah, there Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, me,” Nami said counting off on her fingers, “Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook.” Nami smiled, “And now you.”

Robin paused, “Nami I don’t know about this...I’m not exactly the type of person who can fit into anyone's friend group.”

Nami laughed, “Once Luffy decides that your his friend nothing can stop him. Trust me on this.”

A hand clapped Robin on the shoulder, “There you are!” exclaimed the officer. Robin turned around to see Zoro. A wave of relief crashed through her. “Where'd you two go?”

Nami huffed, “What’d you mean where’d we go?! You’re the one who got lost!”

Confusion and then anger went over his face,”tch, he scowled. Robin stared at what he held in his one hand. 

“Oh Robin this is for you, “ he said handing her a potted pink flower.

“You didn't have to do this,” Robin said surprised. 

Zoro smirked, “Don't worry, I do what I want.”

Robin felt heat on her cheeks, "Thank you.” She smiled. 

…..

As Robin lied down to sleep she felt a smile tug upon her lips. She turned over looking at the pot of pink posies. Nami had been her friend in college, but now things seemed different. Like she wasn't alone anymore.   
She reached out her hand and touched a delicate flower. Zoro…. there was something about him. A small blush spread across her face. Robin fell asleep smiling.


	3. The Question I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :D I had soo much fun writing this! Am I two days ahead of schedule, why yes I am!

The results from the piece of wood confirmed Robin's theory. It was indeed once part of a ships Hull. But how in the world did a ship get all the way here? Miles and miles from any water?

Robin yawned and walked up to Zoro car. They had settled into a comfortable routine. He drove her home and then want home himself. Then she had just enough time to get a shower and tidy up before either Luffy or Nami came knocking on her door. SOmetimes Usopp or Franky would show up too. Some wild scheme would be thrown at her and before she knew it she was learning to drive a race car, helping measure out wood, going to parties, or searching for lost children. 

When she got off work she no longer felt dead, but more alive than ever. But today was different. Today was Luffy’s birthday. Luffy’s gang had been planning nonstop for the past week. SHe should have just enough time to get a quick shower before Zoro came to pick her up.

“Robin,” Zoro nodded the corners of his lips curving up just a little. He took out the single earbud he had in.

“Hello,” Robin smiled getting in, “WHat are you listening to today?”

“Heart of the sword,” He told her starting the car, “By Hawk Eye MiHawk. It’s very bloody.”

Robin laughed, “More than the last one?”

“The wane of the Firefox kingdom?” Zoro half asked. Robin nodded, “Doesn't even touch it.” The comm crackled. Zoro scowled and picked up the receiver.

“This is officer Zoro I’m off for the rest of the day,” He spoke briskly.

A snarky female voice replied, “I know who it is. I called you. Come to the station.”

Zoro’s scowl deepened, “Look I’m off! You can’t order me around!”

 

“I’m the chief of police!” The voice yelled, “You’re coming to the station now! Or I’m kicking your ass!”

Zoro growled and then glanced over at Robin, “I’m driving one of the archaeologist's home.” The receiver fell silent for a second.

“You’re just picking something up. The archaeologist can be taken home afterward.” The Cheif of Police told him.

“Roger,” Zoro said barely containing a growl. He hangs up, “THe station isn’t too far.” He told Robin as he punched the destination into his GPS.

……

Luff saw a flash of orange outside his window and ran to the door. With a massive grin on his face, he swung open the door, “NAM---” his face dropped seeing Dadan at the door, “Oh its just you.”

“You brat!” She cried, “WHat’d mean its just me?! I came here to wish you happy birthday you damn brat!”

Luffy pressed his face against the window and sighed. No Nami at all. 

Dadan’s face soften, “Luffy what are you said about? Were you waiting for this Nam person.”

Luffy nodded, “I was hoping my friend would have an answer for me.”

“AN answer for what?” Dadan asked.

“My question,” Luffy replied.

“And what was that!” Dadan demanded.

Luffy stuck out his tongue, “I’m not telling you that!” 

“You damn brat!” Doro yelled half-heartedly swatting at him. Luffy laughed. 

….  
It was like every other Friday night. Luffy was over at Nami’s roomy apartment. The two of them sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching movies. Luffy’s arm was casually draped around Nami’s shoulder as he shoved popcorn in with the other.

A sniffle came from Nami. Tears forming in her eyes.

He glanced over and saw tears welling in her eyes, “Ahh!” Luffy spewed bits of popcorn all over her. “Oh no!” He swallowed and started to wipe her face off with his sleeve.

“I didn’t mean to do that!” he exclaimed, “You were crying!”

“That part of the movie always makes me cry,” She told him. She blushed realized how close they were.

“You shouldn’t watch it, then,” Luffy told her, “If it makes you sad!” He held her face in his hands wiping away the tears from her eyes.

“Luffy,” Nami whispered. He looked into her eyes. Then they were kissing. Nami’s hands rifled through his hair and pulled him into her. Luffy’s arms seemed to endless wrap around her. Their lip smushed together.

Nami and Luffy both shifted their mouths wide open both of them looking just like gasping goldfish. Luffy started to laugh first, then Nami. Both of them lay there laughing like fools. After the laughing stopped the two of them just lay there, enjoying the supreme feeling of warmth of safety.

Luffy’s breath was ticklish on her neck, “Nami?” 

“Hmm?” She responded 

“What do you want?” he asked 

Nami’s eyes opened a flirty look in them.

Luffy shook his head, “No...not that. I mean what do you want us to be?” 

Nami paused, “What do you mean, Luffy?” He sat up off of her rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I dunno,” he mummer than glanced back at her, “Date?

Nami shifted nervously, “Could I think about it?”

Luffy grinned and nodded,”Uh-huh!” He glanced at the tv, “Oh Nami this is the best part!” Luffy wrapped his arm around her. The two of them sitting closer than they were before.

…..

“Well come on,” Dadan said snapping Luffy back to reality. 

“Come on?” Luffy asked confused.

“It’s your party, you knucklehead!” Dadan laughed.

Luffy grinned, “I have a party?!”

Dadan ruffed his hair, “Of course you do. We’d better get going. Can’t have the birthday boy being late again.”  
……

“Won’t be long,” Zoro told Robin as he got out. A few minutes later he came out carrying a very large box while arguing with the black haired police chief. The chief's eyes landed on Robin and she burst out laughing. 

“Stop it! “ Zoro growled.

Ignoring Zoro she leaned on the window sill, “SO tell me. Has he tried to kill you yet?”

Robin’s eyes widened her hand going towards her mouth. 

“Damn it Kuina! I’m not eight anymore!” He shouted at her shoved the box into the back seat. Kuina laughed a dark strand of hair dangling in front of her face.

“You know when he was a kid--” Kuina said pointing towards Zoro. 

“I said shut up!” Zoro screamed grabbing his three billy clubs grabbing one in his mouth. Kuina leaped back pulling out her one. She blocked him holding him back with only one club. His arms trembled as he desperately tried to gain ground on her.

She chuckled, “You always were so weak.” Her foot swept under his, knocking him to the ground. He huffed panting, “But I’ll keep you’re secret, Zoro.” She smiled. 

“Are you alright?” Robin asked getting out of the car and helped him up. Too surprised to refuse Zoro let her.

“We do this all the time,” Zoro.

Kuina slipped her club back into he belt, “Ever since we were kids.” With a wave of her hand, she headed back to the station.

Zoro and Robin got in. Robin glanced at the time. WOuld there be enough to go back to her apartment and get to the party on time? SHe’d hate to go still all dirty from work. 

“Is there enough time to swing by my place?” Robin asked. 

Zoro half shrugged, “Should be.” He said entering it into the GPS. And now with an even tighter schedule than before they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what nooooo the kiss between Nami and Luffy was not inspired at all by one of the times my boyfriend and I were making out in our favorite spot. I mean how'd you ever guess that??


	4. Text o Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on a project! :D WHich I am really excited about! Infortunitlitly it isn't fanfic involved, but please check out my profile page for more info and a link! OwO please check it out for Villian-chan. I promise there will be romance and fluff.

While Robin got a quick shower Zoro stayed in the living room. He scowled through his messages and tapped on the aptly named - the bi-guys.

Zoro: hey you making it

Usopp: Yeah! I finished the project and heading over now

Zoro: k

Usopp: potassium

Zoro: ?

Usopp: nvd lol btw Sanji coming?

Zoro: Sanji is cooking 2+2 moron

Usopp: says the person who listens to audiobooks

Zoro: What the hell?! There's nothing wrong with audiobooks!

Usopp: lol you having Siri read this to you as well!

Zoro: I can read, you custard!

Zoro: **custard

Usopp: lol good luck with that autocorrect. See you soon! :l)

Robin wrapped a towel around her hair. And then stopped short of opening the door. She was naked and he was outside. Not having another towel and not wanting to put on her dirty clothes. She cracked open the door.

"Zoro, don't look," She called. Now confident that she could travel to her back to her bedroom she opened the door and walked out.

"Robin, did you say something-" Zoro rouned the corner and his eyes took in the scene. Before Robin could even move to cover herself. Zoro slammed both his hands over his eyes.

"I-I-I'll leave," he announced. He walked out with his hands still clamped on his head. Blushing Robin quickly scurried to her bedroom.

Well he certainly didn't do it on purpose, she thought to herself, he slammed his hands onto his face so fast and hard. That was definitely an accident.

….

Zoro's face felt like it was on fire. He went to the kitchen and threw his head under the sink and ran the water until he couldn't feel his it anymore. Wiping the water off his face he yanked his phone out.

"Don't be a jerk about this Persona," He muttered tapping lil sis up on messages.

Zoro: How do you tell when a woman wants to you know.

Persona: Holl-holoholo! Nice one!

Zoro: I'm being damn serious here!

Perona: O.o

Perona: This is Zoro right? As in my completely uncute, scowly, annoying, and has tried to kill every person he has had a crush on, brother?

Zoro: :( YES ITS ME! AND NO I HAVENLT TRIED TO KILL EVERY PERSON I"VE CRUSHED ON

Perona: Holl-holhoohohl! Tell me what happened.

Zoro: She was getting a shower. The water turned off and I think she called me? SO I went over and she was naked! I covered my eyes and left!

Persona:...she's going to think your gay. And did she have the twisty towel thing on?

Zoro: How does giving someone proper privacy make me gay? And yeah she did.

Perona: K. She wasn't trying to do the thing with you. And why are you defending yourself form being gay?

Zoro: :(( it's called bi!

Perona: holholhohoho!

…

Nami looked at the neatly wrapped present with dissatisfaction. It just didn't seem right. She touched her lips thinking about Luffy kissing her. It had been months and he hadn't said anything. Maybe he forgot all about it?

She sighed tucking the package under her arm. Well ready or not she had to get going.

When she got there at the park there were a few people setting up already. Sanji was getting up the grill and had a truckload of meat. Franky was setting up balloons and streamers, and Persona was testing out her electric piano. She set down her present with the others and got busy.

They weren't that many presents there for Luffy. He enjoyed partying more than any present. Other than presents of meat. So as normal, the present pile was small. Everyone focusing much more on the party itself.

"Hey, Nami!" Perona spring over to Nami, "What cutie pie you are!" She said pinching Nami's cheeks. Nami backed up a bit from her.

"Nice to see you again," Nami told her attempting to smile. She still couldn't get used to the fact that Zoro's little sister was a worldwide famous singer. A very overbearing singer.

Perona threw her arm around Nami's shoulder, "You'll never guess who's coming to the party! Only Luffy's cutest big sister! She's got freckles everywhere! Oh, she'd look amazing with some spooky clothes. Have you ever considered dyeing your hair black?! The orange would bleed through which would give you a real-"

"Oi!" Zoro slammed a hand onto Persona's shoulder, "Stop making Nami uncomfortable!

"Zoro!" Persona cried forgetting about Nami, "Spill! Tell me about this cuti-" Her gaze landed on Robin. Persona then leaned and in and whispered to Zoro, "Aww she's too cute for you Zoro this isn't going to work at all."

Blushing Zoro looked back at Robin, "This is my sister Per-"

"Persona. Your sister is Perona, " Robin said almost looking surprised. Zoro nodded. He could feel RObin's eyes darting back and forth between the two trying to find any similarity between their features.

"We're no-" Zoro started.

"He's adopted hollhollhohoho!" Perona laughed.

A car pulled up to the park. And Luffy barged out wearing a blindfold.

"Wheresthemeat!" He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I very nearly posted with Perona's name spelled Persona lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, again sorry for the delay, but hey I have an excuse this time. SOo that's something! I had college orientation

The music was loud. People were shouting and dancing. And there was so much laughter. Anne stood behind a tree and tipped up her cowgirl hat and gazed at the green leaves above. She could hear the sounds of Luffy stuffing his face. And oh there was so much laughter.

It was as if Ace was still there. She could almost hear him. His laugh and he ran over and drug her out to the party. She could see his smiled as he held Luffy's hat just above his reach while Luffy jumped and jumped.

Anne didn't need an officer at the door to know that Ace was dead. She had been sound asleep when she woke up-her heart dead. Anne didn't cry. And she hadn't cried yet. But as she heard Luffy's laughter. Zoro's gruff voice. And Usopp's tall tails all from her hiding spot. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Dangit Ace," She muttered covering her face, "If you had just told me! Told me and Sabo….we could have saved you. Instead of having your stupid secrets." She heard another laugh from Luffy and an image of his face splitting grin entered her mind.

She walked through the crowd. There were a couple of new faces here, she noticed. Well the more the merrier. Luffy was ahead of her. He was dancing to the music while eating strewed meat. There was a girl-someone Anne didn't recognize- dancing close to him.

"Hey," Anne said gripping Luffy into a hug. Luffy stopped dancing and the strewed meat fell from his hand. His expression went slack. Everyone around turned some were grinning now, but a few were looking confused.

"A-A-an-" Luffy attempted to say before bursting to a flood of tears. His arms whipped around Anne grabbing her back as he sobbed. She was bigger than him and he still fell into her arms as her little crybaby of a brother.

"Such a crybaby!" She exclaimed holding him tight as she struggled not to cry herself. It had been a long two years. But now holding her brother again she could feel her heart beating. She squeezed her eyes shut and promised, that she would look after him for Ace. THat she would protect him, just like Ace did as he died.

"I tho-thought you were never coming back!" Luffy sobbed, "You were gone!"

"But hey I'm back now," Anne told him. Luffy sobbed some more, "Ugh stop crying." She laughed tears forming, "If you don't stop I'm going to join you."Luffy backed up and wiped his eyes clear. And then grinned his face-splitting grin. Anne's heart was back now. She could feel it.

The two started laughing. And soon and chanting began.

"An-ne An-ne An-ne."

A pair of rough hands tossed her up into the air, then Luffy. Together their friends caught them as they laughed.

Nami stood off to the side tears dripping from her face. Who the hell was that?! Even Robin had joined in catching and throw while chanting: An-ne An-ne. The image of Luffy kissing her over and over again swept in front of her eyes. DId that mean nothing to him? Come on, she told herself, get it together! You don't even know who she is! Maybe it's just some misunderstanding!

Luffy started to look distressed in midair. "Put me down!" he cried. Much to everyone's surprise. The group toss quickly broke up. He grabbed Anne's arm and dragged her with him as he ran to Nami.

"Nami? Don't you want to meet Anne? I thought you'd want to meet her! I can't remember when she wasn;r my big sister." he said looking most distressed. Nami turned around her face flushed.

"Sister?" She asked tentatively.

Anne laughed, "Yeah! I and Ace were always looking out for this crybaby at the foster home. Then came along Sabo. Man did the four of us ever give Doroda a hand full!"

"Oh," Nami smiled, "It's very nice to meet you! And Luffy, of course, I wanted to meet your sister its just….I thought of that sad movie again!" She weaky lied.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to watch that anymore! It makes you cry," Luffy half pouted.

Anne laughed,

….

Everyone had finally stelled down as they sat around the bonfire. The wood crackled and smoke intermittently flew into their eyes, but it was a chilly night so everyone cuddled around the fire. Robin took the seat furthest from the from the partying everyone slowly munched on their cake. Infront of Luffy was a small pile of presents.

Luffy was fidgeting back and forth. His eyes darted back and forth to everyone. Waiting for them to finish their cake.

Usopp and Zoro were sitting together. Usopp was slightly drunk and giggling Zoro looked hesitate. Usopp slapped his shoulder. And slowly Zoro got up clutching his bottle of sake. He walked over to Robin and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Zor-"Robin started

"Hey," Zoro's scowl look sloppy on his face like he was having to focus to keep it there, "I told you that I do what I want!"

Robin smiled, "I was going to say thank you." Zoro's scowl slipped right off his face. He ducked his head seeming to right a moment to pick it up again.

"It's nothin" He muttered.

Luffy's rocking increased, "Nami!" He exclaimed, "Do you need help finsihi-"

Anne walloped him, "Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry," Luffy muttered.

Nami smiled, "You don't have to wait you know. Go ahead open your presents." Luffy grinned and reached down, but then paused.

"Which one is your Nami?" He asked.

Nami smiled and pointed towards a red one, "It's nothing much."

"It'll be great!" Luffy laughed grabbing the massive box Zoro brought. Luffy's nose quivered.

"That's from Kunia. She said that erhm," Zoro shut his eyes, " 'Send Luffy my regrets that I can't make it. Got a bunch of new asses to kick at the station. Happy birthday! And make sure you don't eat it all at once.' " Zoro quoted and then shrugged, "Or somethin like that."

"Eat?!" Luffy exclaimed opening the first flap to see written in red print- freezer pack- do not open until ready for use. and then under that: Whole Pig. "Sanji I'm coming over tomorrow and you're cooking this!" He yelled over at him.

"Aye aye," Sanji half laughed, "You can never have enough meat can you?"

Luffy shook his head, "Never!"

Zoro had gotten Luffy boxing gloves, Robin some books, and Anne a heavy red scarf. Usopp had made him a poster with the words pirate King under Luffy's shadow.

"Pirate King?" Robin asked. Usopp grinned.

"When we were all little kids we played a game called Pirate King! Luffy was the pirate king and we were the crew and we'd go on adventures," Usopp told her.

Luffy laughed, "We still go on adventures!"

Robin smiled, " I see."

And finally, Luffy opened Nami's present. He ripped the paper off and then stared at the small cardboard box marked fragile. More carefully now he opened the box and pulled out a glass bottle. Sitting delicately inside was a small ship.

Luffy grinned, "ooooh!" He exclaimed, "Nami it's great!" Holding it carefully in one hand he reached around and gave Nami a one arm hug.

Nami smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Luffy grinned, "Of course I do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll let you in on a secret. Originally this chapter was supposed to end with Usopp walking off by himself to cry at Kaya's grave. But that was going to make me cry and I didn't want to cry. So instead
> 
>  
> 
> *spoiler alert*
> 
>  
> 
> You're going to be getting their wedding in two-three chapters from now :)


	6. Chapter 6

Nami groaned as her alarm went off. Slamming a fist onto the beeping contraption she got up. She stared at her exhausted face in the mirror. 

 

Yep, it was a really big mistake not to get this day off. 

 

She thumbed her way through her texts. A couple of drunk ones from Usopp talking about the best way to grow rose. A few dozen from Luffy reminding her not to watch the sad movie again. She eyes snapped open as she read the text from her supervisor. 

 

Come in early. Law’s ran away from Dadan again. Not at his usual spots. 

 

This was the thirdy fifth time Law ran away and as always the responsibility of finding him fall to Nami. She shook her head, what Law needed was a family, not a foster home. But there weren't any family too willing to take him, and Makio held Dadan in very high regard. After all, she had tamed the biggest four troublemakers that they had had in years: Ace, Anne, Sabo, and Luffy.

 

Hurridly Nami got ready flinging off messages to everyone she knew that Law had gone missing again. With that, she slammed the door behind her and ran out. 

 

……

 

Robin had worked hard at the dig site all morning. Luckily it was a shady day so she wasn’t as sweaty and dirty like she normally was. Her day was going rather well, but she was concerned for Nami. Her text seemed to have been sent in quite a panic. Hopefully, she would find him soon.

 

Koala called her over for lunch. Robin looked over at Zoro only to see him half sitting against his car, obicovily asleep. She got up and started to walk over to the tent when she hread something in the wood. There was quite a thicket of woods behind the dig site. 

 

“I’ll be right there,” she called to Koala wondering a little into the woods.

 

“Cora-san,” said a voice. Robin frowned a little. She knew that voice, “You’re not a ghost are you?”

 

Robin quickened her pace seeing a white hat just through the trees.

 

“Because ghosts killed my family!”

 

Robin round the last tree to find Law shouting alone into the air, “Law!” She almost exclaimed.

 

Law pale turned around. 

 

“Archeologist-ya,” He said staring at her wide eyes.

 

“Law who were you talking to?” Robin asked half sitting in front of him. Law turned around and stared behind him for a few seconds.

 

“No one,” He told her.

 

Robin gave Law a reassuring smile, “Well Nami’s been worried about you. How about you come with me?” She offered Law her hand and he took it. 

 

…..

 

Nami’s phone rang as she finished searching around the playgrounds. Seeing that it was Robin she quickly answered, “Hello, Robin?”

 

“Hey, Nami. I found Law.” Robin told her.

 

“What??!” Nami exclaimed, “Where was he?”

 

“In the woods behind the dig site,” Robin said.

 

“I’ll be right over,” Nami said hanging up. Thank goodness, she thought getting in. 

 

…

 

Nami pulled up to the dig site and found Law in the tent feasting on Anne’s rice balls. 

 

“Law, you had me so worried!” Nami told him wrapping him into a hug. Law almost hugged her back. 

 

“I’m fine,” Law told her. 

 

“You have to stop running off like that Law! It’s dangerous! Wha--” Nami started lecturing.

 

“I want to go back to Dadan,” Law interrupted her, hoping to get out of her lecture. 

 

Nami sighed and then looked toward everyone, “Thank you, everyone, for looking after him.” She gave Robin a hug.

 

“Thank you so much,” Nami told Robin. 

 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Robin smiled. Nami blinked. Did Robin just smile? 

 

Thinking quickly Nami said, “Robin how about I take you out to eat, to thank you for finding Law.”

 

“Well…” Robin paused

 

“Go ahead,” Jinbe encouraged her, “Be back around one, okay?”

 

Robin smiled again, “Alright I will.”

 

….

 

After dropping Law off at Dadan’s the two want to a quiet burger and fry place. that was only a few blocks away from the site. They sat down with their order and Robin began to dig in. 

 

“What’s got you so happy, Robin?” Nami asked her smearing her fry into ketchup.

 

“Hm?” Robin asked through a mouthful of burger.

 

“You have been smiling!” Nami exclaimed stuffing fried into her mouth, “So tell me! Are you falling in love?”

 

Robin’s cheek went a little rosy. 

 

“Ha! I knew it!” Nami exclaimed, “So tell me? Who is this lucky girl?”

 

Robin stared at Nami confused, “Um Nami I’m straight.”

 

“Oh,” Nami said embarrassed. 

 

“How long did you thin--” Robin started to ask.

 

Nami promptly interrupted. There’s no way I’m answering that, she thought to herself. “So tell me about him! Spill!”

 

Robin smiled thinking about Zoro, “Well he has an excellent taste in books. He is rather considerate. ”

 

“Is he good looking?” Nami asked.

 

Robin paused, “I wouldn’t say good looking.” She put a finger to her lips thinking, then smiled, “He looks like an adorable dog!”

 

“Huh?” Nami asked confused. 

 

Robin finished up her sandwich and nodded, “Yes, he does.” Robin blushed thinking and then laughed, “One time he walked in on me when I was naked.” Nami started to look alarmed.

 

“Oh don’t worry it was an accident,” Robin told her, then saw the time, “Oh no I must dash. I’ll talk to you later, Nami!” 

 

…….

 

It was evening when Zoro finally got home. Hanging up his jacket he pulled out his phone. He’d been waiting for this all day. Quickly he pulled up the video title: Bleach Live Action Update! Coming to your tv?!?

 

“Now we here at Anime Updates are super excited to give you the next update on the very closer live-action movie,” excited announced the youtuber. 

 

Ding! 

 

A text from Nami popped up. 

 

Nami: Hey Zoro. 

 

Angrily he swiped the notification away. 

 

“--it turns out that they changed the casting fo--”

 

“Get to the point! Already!” Zoro snapped, “WHat time is it?” 

 

Ding!

 

Nami: I’m a bit worried.

 

Zoro again swiped it away. 

 

“---now what you’ve been waiting for! The first showing will be on the--”

 

Ding!

 

Nami: About Robin.

 

Instantly Zoro opened the text, shutting off the video. 

 

Zoro: What

 

Nami: I think Robin might be seeing some creep

 

Zoro: WHAT

 

Nami: She was talking about this guy she likes

 

Zoro stared at the text expressionless.

 

Nami: She said he was considerate, had a good taste in books, and that he looked like an adorable dog. 

 

His heart lurched. It wasn’t him…..Zoro let out a sad sigh before looking back.

 

Nami: The thing is….

She said that he walked in on her naked.

She said it was an accident

But I mean how can that be an accident?

Could you keep an eye out for her?

 

Zoro dropped the phone. It was him. He ran to the bathroom and stared at his face in the mirror.

 

“An adorable dog?” He asked himself perplexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And right now on this small roller coaster of a story, we've passed the first bump. Now for a while, there is going to be a nice pleasant view before we plunged into twists and turns and feels! So enjoy the happy times!
> 
>  
> 
> *evil laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, but I got a bit of writer's block and have been a little sick. Hope you enjoyed!

Luffy was hovering around Zoro.

“I’m borrrrred,” He whined. Luffy peaked around Zoro’s head and stared at his phone. Zoro was scowling through pictures of cute fluffy dogs.

 

Luffy grinned, “Hehehe! Let's get everyone and help at the pound!”

 

……

 

Infortutaily Usopp and Kya were out wedding planning. So it was just Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin. And Sanji.

 

Sanji stepped out of his car tapping the ask off his cigarette he walked over to join the others.

 

“The pound eh?” He said taking a long drag, “We getting an ugly mutt for your ugly mug?” He asked Zoro pointedly. 

 

“Shut up!” Zoro yelled. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Zoro took a couple a couple swings at the chef before Nami managed to break them up. 

 

“Seriously guys?” She sighed, “What are you, eight?” Nami rolled her eyes. 

 

The five walked in and signed in on the volunteer sheet. In the backs were dozens and dozens of dogs. Big ones, little fluffy ones, and ‘ugly mutts’. 

 

Everyone went around playing, feeding, and walking the dogs. Nami went into the feed room trying to see what was taking Zoro so long to mix the puppy food. 

 

“Tch idiot you’re doing it all wrong,” She muttered showing him away from the table. Zoro glared at her in response. 

 

The two stopped what they were doing, hearing a very odd thing.

 

“Whose a cutie doggy woggy?” A voice that sounded remarkably like Robin, but she was baby talking?? 

 

“You’re the best doggy wiggle woggy. Yes, you are! You are!” Robin cued. Zoro peaked around the corner to see Robinscrathing a pit bull behind the ears. Only a little begrudging about it the pitbull accepted her affection. 

 

“You’re the most adorable doggy ever!” She told the pitbull. 

 

Zoro could have sworn that his face was on fire. His mind reeled as he took in this new information as he ran over to the power hose and power washed his face down.

 

Luffy laughed and Sanji swore. 

 

Robin was gasping, “Zoro what are you doing?”

 

Zoro pulled the hose away from his face.

 

“Hahaha!” Luffy laughed clutching his sides, “Zoro you’re face is all red!!” 

 

Zoro screamed as he pointed the hose at his face again. 

 

Hours later Luffy was still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's to my boyfriend when I showed him a pic of Zoro. His face just lit up and he got all excited because he thought someone had made a fanart of my fanfic. It actually took me a few minutes to convince him otherwise. I love him so much. Imma gonna marry that man.


	8. Chapter 8

Indian summer had officially hit and everyone was miserable. It was also a Saturday. Although Robin wasn’t off almost everyone else was. Luffy walked down the street grinning clutching two slips of paper in his hand. 

 

He banged on Nami’s door, “Nami get up!” He hollered.

 

Crankily she opened the door, “Go away.” SHe groaned, “Its too hot to do anything!”

 

Luffy laughed, “You’d better get your coat!”

 

“Moron!” Nami snapped, “WHy the hell would I do that?!”

 

Luffy grinned, “‘cuz I got two tickets to go ice skating!”

 

“Ice skating!” Nami exclaimed running off to grab her winter coat.

 

….

 

Nami and Luffy sat down on the metal bleachers looking out to the ice. There were quite a few people there. Most were out on the outer edge rabbiting. Those in the center were doing tricks.

 

“I thought this place was really expensive,” Nami said as she put on her skates.

 

Luffy shrugged as he carefully walked over to the entrance. “I mean I guess?” he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

 

Blushing a little Nami focused on tying her shoes. She looked up to see Luffy and saw he had extended his hand out to her. Almost hesitantly she took his hand. 

 

“When I was a kid Ace, Anne, Soba, and I never paid for tickets. We always sneck in!” Luffy told her as he stepped in on the ice. He looked back realizing Nami wasn’t following.

 

Nervously Nami looked up at him, “I just realize how long it’s been since I went ice skating. The last time was when I was a really little girl.”

 

Luffy edged out more onto the ice and pulled her with him, “Just hold on.” 

 

Nami didn’t have time to fall as Luffy speed around the ring as she clutched his hand tight as her legs locked up. After a minute of speeding around Luffy noticed how frozen up Nami was. He slowed down and Nami let out of him and gripped onto the side.

 

“That was too fast you jerk!” she yelled at him.

 

“Sorry,” He told her, yet he was still smiling.

 

“Let’s do this slow, okay?” SHe asked taking a hand off the rail. He nodded skating back a few steps back from her.

 

“I’ll catch you.” Luffy grinned, “So don’t worry.”

 

Cautiously Nami skated forward. One foot and then the other. She stayed close to the wall, but then bolstered by her success she started to skate out further to the rink. Grinning Luffy followed.

 

Nami’s leg swung out a little too far and she shrieked as she started to slip.

 

Boing

 

Luffy arm stretched out to catch her stopping her fall. She glanced at Luffy and her eyes locked onto Luffy’s outstretched arm. Her eyes widen. His arm seemed too long. 

 

Panic briefly filled Luffy face quickly as he slid forward and his arm popped back. 

 

He laughed his face now carefree once again, “Wow I almost let you fall!”

 

…..

 

Perona looked at herself in her car mirror. Carefully she smudged the eyeliner beneath her eyes. 

 

“You’d better damn appreciate this, Zoro,” She muttered, but then grinned at herself in the mirror. He was in for such a surprise!!

 

She walked out to the dig site feining sniffles and held back tears as she went straight over to Robin.

 

“Robin!” Perona sniffled grabbing her arm, “Zoro--” she hiccuped glancing away, “He--” 

 

Sniffling Perona looked back at Robin panicked face, “He could use some company.” Perona grimace putting a hand up and rubbed at her smudged makeup. 

 

Inside Robin was panicking outside she was standing stock still. 

 

Koala nudged Robin a little, “Go ahead go. I’ll cover you.”

 

Half whispering a thank you, Robin, followed Perona to her car.

 

Perona crankled the music up loud. So much so that Robin could barely   
think much less ask her what had happened.

 

…

 

The tires squealed as Perona turned into the driveway. She marched up the driveway dropping the act she had going. Robin followed her dizzy and lightheaded. 

 

Perona grabbed a picnic basket hidden in a brush and kicked loudly at the door.

 

A confused Zoro opened the door and before he could even open his mouth Perona trust the picnic basket into his arms.

 

“Careful,” Perona told him, just as it looked liked he was going to slam it into her head, “Mom’s finest china is in there.”

 

Zoro scowled taking a few steps back and readjusted his hold on the basket.

 

“Well toddles,” Perona pinched Robin’s cheek, “Have fun cutie.” Then Perona ran right off. 

 

“She--she said,” Robin struggled to get her wits about head, “No, she didn’t say. She acted like you were dieing.” Her voice almost shook on the last word.

 

“Dang, it Perona,” Zoro muttered. He shook his head, “Come in.”

 

Zoro disappeared from the doorway and cautiously Robin entered. It was almost spartan. (That is if Spartans considered audiobook a necessity to have in high quantity) He had a medium sized tv with a sofa and coffee table opposite it. The tv was muted and playing advertisements. 

 

Zoro set the basket down as delicately as he could manage. He glanced over at Robin, “Erhm...the bleach live action movie is going to be on in a few minutes.”

 

Robin nodded, “Right, of course. I’ll go.” SHe said turning around.

 

Zoro grabbed her wrist stopping her, “No dammit tha--” He shook his head, “I’m horrible at this!”

 

“This?” Robin asked making no move to pull away.

 

“Saying what I want,” Zoro said after a struggled pause. He smiled, relieved that he managed to say it. “Stay?” He asked, “ watch it with me?”

 

Robin smiled back, “Yes.” 

 

Awakrily Zoro released her wrist, “Didn’t mean to grab you so hard.”

 

Softly Robin smiled, “I’m sturdier than I look.”

 

Zoro nodded, “I know.” The two went over to the sofa and sat down.

 

Zoro hesitated then stopped himself from opening the basket, "Could you? I’d just break everything.” He got up and went to his kitchen grabbing himself a sturdy copper plate and mug. When he came back Robin had already set up the china and was unpacking the food. 

 

“Garlic bread, spaghetti, and a bottle of wine,” Robin told him cheerily, “She even packed candles.”

 

Zoro right then had a very strong suspicion that Perona had set him up on a date.

 

He didn’t say anything but set up his plate as Robin removed the fine china she had set out for him. They dished out the spaghetti and garlic bread in liberal quantities to each other

 

Robin stellated into the sofa and almost smiled, “You really don’t trust yourself do you?”

 

Embarrassed Zoro retorted, “You don’t trust those around you! Not even nami. I mean your always keeping it covered.” Dammit!, he swore to himself, that came out wrong. He slammed his head into his hands.

 

Silence filled the apartment for a few minutes before Robin broke it, “No, your right….I don’t trust her. Even though she’s the one person who I’ve been friends with the longest. Can’t honestly say that I’ve ever trusted anyone.”

 

Zoro looked over at her not saying anything.

 

“And I’ve always rejected Nami’s offer of clothes shopping,” Robin’s arms gripped at each other, “All I ever look for when I get new clothes is if it’ll cover.” Robin licked her lips, “....the burns.”

 

Zoro sat there frozen as Robin wiped her eyes. He was certain that she’d walk out after he said that, not talk to him. 

 

“Then you of all people had to just walk in and see everything, didn’t you?” Robin couldn't stop a few tears from slipping out, “But you didn’t say anything to anyone. Now I think for the first time since….I might be trus--”

 

Robin was cut off by Zoro’s sudden embrace. He still hadn’t said a word, but he held her tight. She sank into his arms and he showed no signs of letting go.

 

“I look absolutely ghastly, don’t I?” she asked her voice sounding stronger.

 

Zoro shook his head and let go of her, “You’re a flower.” Robin thought he said, but he spoke so softly that perhaps she just imagined it. 

 

The two stellated into a comfortable silence sitting very close together. They dug into their food and as the movie popped on Zoro turned on the volumes

 

“Can’t wait to see Rukia yell at Ichigo for saving her,” Robin said playful twinkle in her eyes as she leaned back just a touch into Zoro.


	9. Chapter 9

“Two ice cones,” Luffy said placing five dollars on the vendor's table.

 

Grinning he gave Nami the orange flavored one, he took the banana flavored. 

 

They sat down on the metal bleachers and slurped away on the cones.  
“Luffy,” Nami started. He looked over at her. “ When you caught me…. your arm seemed long.” 

 

Luffy nodded, “well I was stretching to catch you”

 

Nami bit her lip, “it seemed like it was more than just that”

 

Luffy’s lips pursed out to the side trying his best to look innocent. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

It was clear that he wasn't going to tell her what had actually happened. Nami frowned then changed the subject. 

 

“Hard to believe that Usopp and Kya are finally getting married, don't you think?” she asked

 

Luffy laughed, “he is such a coward! I thought he'd never ask!”

 

Nami smiled, “I've never been to a wedding before. I am going to have to buy something nice.” 

 

“Oh,” Luffy paused, “ I have a suit, but I don't want to wear it”

 

“What's the matter with it?” Nami asked

 

Luffy looked sad, “Got it for Ace’s funeral.” 

 

Nami winced and not knowing what else to do she wrapped Luffy into a hug. 

 

……

 

“Alright!” Kya said checking off catering on the list, “looks like everything is going perfectly, dear”

 

Usopp smiled, “Finally. I was worried Sanji would throw a fit.” 

 

“Me too,” Kya agreed. “Oh! We'd better check the RSVP list make sure we have the right number”

 

Usopp flipped through papers, "Ah ha!” He exclaimed. He pulled out a paper.

 

“My mom said she’d come before we sent out the invitation to her. Luffy coming….Nami…..Franky….” Usopp pattered on naming everyone.

 

Kya paused tapping a finger to her lips, “Oh! What about the new friend! Robin?”

 

“Oh, I forgot!” Usopp exclaimed, “We had already sent out the invitations before she arrived."

 

“Do you think it’s too late to invite her?” Kya asked. Usopp shook his head.

 

“Doubt it. Don’t think she gets out on her own much either,” Usopp told her pulling out his phone, “I’ll ask Zoro to invite her.

 

………

 

Robin packed the china back up and set the picnic basket by the door, “Thank you for the movie.”

 

Zoro half smiled and shrugged, “You were already here anyway.”

 

Ding

 

Zoro pulled out his phone and frowned,

 

Usopp: Hey! Ask Robin if she wants to come to the wedding.

 

Zoro glanced up, She wasn’t in front of him. He peeked into the kitchen. She was getting a drink of water.

 

“So what do you think of weddings?” Zoro asked. Water snorted out of her nose. Face flushed she looked up at him.

 

“I’m not asking for myself!” Zoro hurriedly told her. Damnit! He felt heat rising to his cheeks, “Usopp’s getting married! He wants to know if you wanted to come or not!”

 

“Oh,” was all that Robin said. She paused a minute leaving them both standing there, blushing, “Are you going?”

 

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, “I--erhm am the best man. Usopp would be pretty mad if I didn’t show.”

 

“I think,” Robin paused, “That it would be lovely to go……but I always end up alone at those types of things.” 

 

“Then go with me,” Zoro said impulsively.

 

Robin smiled, “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for one-time use of really bad language.

Today was the day. Usopp fidgeted with his tie straightening it. He stared at himself in the mirror more determined than ever before. Firmly he told himself: He would not run today. Today he would be brave. He’d walk right up that aisle he wouldn't mess up the vowels and then he’d kiss Kya. ANd he’d do it all without faining or screaming,

 

He reached over and brushed off his top hat and popped it onto his head. Then carefully tucked in his handkerchief. 

 

“This is for you, Kya, today I won’t even be afraid,” He said into the air, imagining that she stood behind him, “Well maybe a little afraid, but I can at least be brave.”

 

Usopp turned around taking a deep breath and walked out. 

 

…..

 

Kya gazed at herself in the mirror her dress long and fluffy. She closed her eyes as she thought.

 

Oh, Usopp today finally is the day. You’ve always been there for me. Always picking me up after I fall. And today finally we’ll be together forever bound by a perfect promise. Usopp I love you and I will be strong. Today I will walk on my own to you.

 

“You look beautiful,” Vivi told her. Kya turned around beaming.

 

“Thank you,” Kya responded turning around to face her bridesmaid. 

 

Vivi smiled and slowly pulled out a black case, “I thought that this might be nice for today.”

 

Quickly Kya opened the case to find a black pearl necklace. “But wasn’t this your mothers?”

 

Vivi nodded, “Yes, but for today it’s yours.”

 

Tears formed in Kya’s eyes, “Oh thank you.”

 

…

 

“Dammit!” Zoro swore as he looked at the shredded tie in his hands. He groaned tossing it into the trash. He stared at his hands, “Why the hell am I this way?”

 

He glanced back at himself in the mirror. Well, Usopp knew what he had gotten into when he picked me. 

 

Zoro scowled at himself. He should have just worn his police uniform. Putting on his black jacket and grabbing the wedding present he hurried out the out. After all, he had a Robin to pick up, didn’t he?

 

…

 

Robin was gripping the hem of her sleeves. It had been a long time since she had worn anything like this. A very very long time. In fact, the last time she could recall wearing a dress was in Egypt before the fire. She had skipped out on all the dances and beach parties. But surprisingly despite of everything she felt good wearing a dress.

 

A knock came at the door. Quickly she went over and opened it. Outside stood Zoro.

 

Zoro wasn’t expecting to see Robin in a dress. For some reason, he thought she’d look like she always did--a loose but covering t-shirt, and long pants, with a sunhat. He stood there not saying a word.

 

“You look wonderful!” Robin told him as she smiled. 

 

Zoro shook his head collecting himself, “Thanks. You look different.” 

 

“Different?” Robin smiled a chuckle on her tongue.

 

“It’s good,” Zoro told her, “You ready?” She nodded and grabbed a present.

 

She paused, “It’s okay, right? No one can see?” 

 

Zoro came inside and closed the door. His eye’s swept over her neckline. He went around her and moved her hair to look at her back. 

 

Robin felt a tingle down her spine as his fingers touched her neck.

 

Shamelessly Zoro lifted the back of Robin’s dress till he could see the scar.

 

Robin held her breath half wanting to have Zoro slowly trace it out.

 

He let out, “You might want to wear something under. It doesn’t have much--” Robin turned around, “Dancing room.”

 

Robin smiled, “Thank you.” She dashed off back to her room and emerged a minute later now wearing a pair a white legging underneath. 

 

The two piled into Zoro car and took off. 

 

…..

 

Luffy slid down the pole in the fire station he started to walk out grinning as per usual.

 

“Where you going dressed like that, champ?” asked Shanks turning away from his game of cards. 

 

“To Usopp’s and Kya wedding!” Luffy exclaimed walking over to him. Luffy indeed was wearing a suit and bow tie.

 

Shanks laughed and shook his head, “Luffy that’s not how you tie a bow tie.”

 

“It’s not?” Luffy asked confused.

 

Shanks laughed again, “No, not at all. You don’t tie it like you do on Christmas presents.”

 

“Oh,” Luffy frowned, Indeed he had tried it into four big loops.

 

“Here lemme have a go,” Shank said getting up. 

 

“Alright, so first,” Shanks instructed holding the bow untied, “You go under---then over and now you tighten it.” Shank's hands moved swiftly, “And ta-da! You’ve got a bow tie!”

 

Luffy grinned, “Thanks! I gotta go!” THen eh ran off.

 

…..

 

Nami grinned at herself in her brand new dress. She also got it for such a deal. It was orange and had a deep cut neckline. Just the way she liked it. 

 

Usopp and Kya, she thought smiling. Finally getting married. Weddings were just so wonderful!

 

Uninvited to her mind floated the image of her in a white dress with Luffy in a bold red suit. His lips on hers, as the words you may now kiss the bride were spoken.

 

She shook her head and sighed. Like that would ever happen….after all, what in the world would happen to Luffy if everyone found out she’d been in Arlong’s gang? He had such a wonderful reputation. ANd she couldn’t let him be dragged down into the dirt if it ever came out. 

 

Nami bit down on her lip as she struggled not to be selfish. To not try to catch the flowers that would be thrown….and to not tell Luffy that she would love to be his anything. Girlfriend, lover, fiancee, and or wife. Anything.

 

Sighing she shook her head, “Today isn’t about me.” She half laughed and then grabbed the bundle of a present she had.

 

….

 

Sanji was a the reception hall cooking. He had already baked the cake last night and now was working on all the other delicacies.

 

His mind couldn’t stop thinking of a single text he had received while he stood waiting at the crout house.

 

Just forget about me.

 

“Oh Pudding,” he whispered letting out a puff of smoke, “Why did you go?”

 

He had texted and called her a thousand times, but she’d blocked him. And no one knew about their elopement. Sanji didn’t even know where to look for her. Their time together was so brief and passionate that it didn’t even seem real anymore. 

 

He turned his attention back to the stove just before the scallops started to burn. He added more butter to the pan then some chives.

 

Sanji felt regret edge up on him about Usopp. He knew that even if Usopp in his drunkness had forgotten, Zoro would have told him. 

 

Get the hell away from me you damn faggot!

 

Usopp’s face bi face paint from pride was still on. He had been a bit too drunk and tried to kiss him. Not even on the mouth, but on the cheek. As he sloppily confused that he had crushed on him when they were in high school and just wanted to kiss him. Just once.

 

Sanji put the scallop’s aside and lit another cigarette trying to remain calm. 

 

Usopp’s face was confused more than anything. But Zoro’s went dark. Although the two of them had always been rivals. Zoro had once been friendly. He’d laugh at Sanji’s jokes, and not give him such stinging rebukes for his perverted nature. Zoro wouldn’t turn a blind eye to it, but he wouldn't be cruel nor snide.

 

Sanji shook his head, “Today’s about Kya and Usopp. Stop mopping.” He relit the fire and started up again.

 

….

 

Usopp stood at the altar as the church filled with friends.that's all he and Kya had--friends. No family left between the two of them. 

 

Kya should be coming through soon, he thought giddily. He dreamy thought of her in the gorgeous white dress she had picked out. 

 

Zoro was standing a little behind Usopp.

 

“What happened to your tie?” Usopp whispered over.

 

Zoro grimaced, “The damn thing broke,” he whispered back.

 

Usopp laughed a little, “Seriously, Zoro?”

 

Zoro scowled, “Shut up.”

 

People finished pilling into the church and then the music began. The back door’s swung open and there stood Kya. 

 

With a giggly smile spread across her face, she walked down the aisle alone. 

 

She took long steady strides as she walked up her eye’s shining.

 

Usopp’s and Kya’s eyes locked. Memories one after another pouring in.

 

Kya sharding her cookies her him in preschool.

 

Kya’s hand gripping his as he told her about his mother’s health, at the hospital, at the funeral, and every chance she had for two whole years.

 

Kya laughing as she beat him again and again at Mario Cart. 

 

Going to home ec class in middle school together and both getting kicked out together.

 

In high school the limpness of her hand as he gripped it during her parent’s funeral.

 

The first time she smiled after their death at a stupid story he made up.

 

Joining the photography club and her storming out after he got kicked out.

 

How incredibly understanding she was for all those years when he was crushing on everyone, but her.

 

Graduation day Kya holding his hand right before they went to their different seats.

 

Kya’s voice as she sung along to the radio. 

 

The two of them running through stores getting everything they did and everything the didn’t need for college.

 

The almost manic excitement in her voice as she told him she was dropping out of college to run with Vivi as her vice mayor. 

 

Her face of triumph when they won. 

 

The look of concern in her eye’s when he turned up drunk and broken-hearted at her door. 

 

The surprise on her face when he told her that he lov--

 

“Breathe,” Zoro whispered nudging him. Lightheaded Usopp realized he had indeed forgotten to. He nodded his thanks as Kya stood right in front of him. Her strong smile on her face. He gave her back his bravest.

 

Almost giggling like a child Kya spoke, “I take you, Usopp, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, and in sickness and in health. And forever to love and cherish. Till death do we part.”

 

Usopp struggled to breathe as he spoke, “I take you, Kya, to be my hu-- oh shit!” 

 

Kya burst into laughter. She covered her mouth trying to smother it. Almost everyone had let out a chuckle.

 

“Erhm to be my wife or umm husband if you’d prefer,” Usopp said face red with embarrassment. The preacher struggled to keep a straight face.

 

“To have and hold front this day onward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sicker and in health. And forever to love and love. Till death will we part.” Usopp stared into Kya’s eyes and right there she was the only person who existed, “Maybe.” He added in. Kya giggled again.

 

“You may kiss the bride,” The preacher said. Usopp’s and Kya’s lips collided together.

 

 

……

 

 

After taking the pictures everyone headed over to the reception hall. Where Sanji had prepared a feast for everyone.

 

Usopp, Kya, Zoro, and Vivi all sat at the wedding party table. Everyone served themselves at the buffet Sanji had prepared. When everyone had their plate full Zoro stood up. He held in his one hand a half crumbled paper.

 

Zoro straightened it out and took a deep breathe gathering himself. After a brief struggle he spoke, “Right now I should say, Good luck. But they don’t need luck. Friends since childhood I doubt that them getting married was much of a surprise to anyone. Except me that is.” A chuckle rolled through the crowd, “Usopp and Kya to you both. This is your day.” Zoro sat back down.

 

Everyone who knew Zoro started clapping. Everyone who didn’t say there rather puzzled at his 7 and a half second speech.

 

Usopp clapped Zoro on the back, “Great speech, man.” Zoro smiled.

 

“Simply lovely, thank you, Zoro,” Kya smiled, “Sorry for asking you to do that.”

 

Zoro gave a shrug, “Wasn’t bad. And hell you two need to be selfish today.”

 

Usopp and Kya laughed. They were holding hands under the table.

 

….

 

Robin was sitting with Luffy and Nami. The two of them were talking about old times with Usopp and Kya. She didn’t know any of the stories they were talking about and hadn't really said anything. Her gaze lingered on Zoro. He sat there at the table stuffing his face like he only had a minute to eat. 

 

She sighed looking down at her own plate. Of course, this wasn’t any different from anything else she had ever gone to. Robin took a few bites and then looked back up. Zoro was gone. 

 

“Hey,” Zoro said as he pulled up a spare chair to sit by her. 

 

Robin looked over surprised. 

 

Zoro gave a shrug, “Didn’t want to be rude. So I ate first.”

 

Robin smiled, “Of course.”

 

……

 

Music was playing and Usopp and Kya went out to the dance floor. Slowly they danced to the lovely upbeat song. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were practically on top of each other. They spent the entire song just like that.

 

After there piece finished Vivi walked out to the floor, “Zoro!” SHe called, “Come on it’s our turn now!”

 

Across at the table, Zoro scowled, “No.” He yelled over. 

 

“What?” Vivi laughed, “Come on. It’s traditional that the best man and the bridesmaid share a dance.”

 

Zoro scowled not moving an inch. 

 

Rather meekly Robin spoke, “You don’t have to stay for me.”

 

Zoro howled at Vivi again, “Damn tradition! Dance with your own boyfriend.” Rather embarrassed looking walked up Kohza. 

 

After a few more dances by Usopp and Kya most everyone wandered onto the dance floor. Nami and Luffy were cha-cha-ing to a very un-cha-cha song.

 

Robin stood up a smile spread across her lips, “Dance?” she asked.

 

Zoro put his hands up a little almost defensively, “Not with m--” He stopped looking at Robin. She hadn't said a word but had put her one hard silently on her chest and stomach. Right where the burn scar curved around her front.

 

“Do you really think you could hurt me, Zoro?” she asked him, “Honestly?”

 

Zoro sat there for a silent second before getting up and taking her hand. The two made their way to the dance floor. 

 

Robin smiled, she hadn’t ever danced with anyone before, but she doubted that Zoro knew how to dance at all. Delicate as he could manage Zoro slid a hand onto her lower back and held her hand. Steadily he moved without hesitation. Robin stumbled into him.

 

“Sorry,” She said blushing pulling away from his chest, “I’ve never danced with someone before.”

 

Zoro half chuckled, “It’s fine.” He slowed his pace down considerably.

 

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Robin told him.

 

Zoro nodded, “Perona blackmailed me into taking dance with her.” 

 

Robin laughed. Zoro didn’t make any move to conceal his blush.

 

….

 

Usopp and Kya sat together holding hands.

 

“Kya?” Usopp whispered in her ear.

 

Kya leaned in to whisper back after briefly giving his cheek a kiss, “What?”

 

Usopp’s nose tickled her cheek as he whispered back, “I love you.”

 

Kya giggled, “Love you too.”


End file.
